


Literal Go Seek

by mercutiglo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Kisses, this is my first legit fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Karkat were playing hide go seek and then Karkat cheated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literal Go Seek

"Karkat!" Jade yelled, after thoroughly searching each room of her house at least five times. "Karkat, I give up! You can come out now!

She sat down on the couch to wait for him when she realized the couch felt a bit squishier than normal. She also realized that there was a slight moan of agony that she could hear coming from underneath her. She jumped up from the couch and turned around to stare at it, expecting to see Karkat sit up and complain about how she weighed so much. She stood there, waiting, when she felt someone grab her sides from behind her, causing her to jump and shriek. She turned around to see Karkat grinning at her while holding a remote. He pressed a button, which promptly shut off the noise coming from the couch. "I went for a stroll, waited for you to give up, and then just hoped you'd sit on that part of the couch. I crawled in and out the window," he explained, wondering how she could've been stupid enough to not realize the change in the state of the window.

She crossed her arms and tried her best to look angry. "Karkat, that's cheating! Even you know that!" Her inability to properly portray anger caused Karkat to simply brush it off and pull her closer to him.

"I have no fucking idea what you mean by "cheating." I don't even know what that means," he responded, kissing her lips to prevent a response while moving them both towards the couch behind her.

She smiled against lips. He may always cheat at hide and seek, but she enjoyed the her reward for putting up with home being an asshole time after time. When she felt the backs of her legs hit the couch, she gave a little shriek as she lost balance and fell backwards, pulling Karkat down on top her. She laughed as all her air was pushed out of her. "Damn, Karkat, what did you do, eat a universe? When did you get so heavy?" she joked while trying to get her hair out of her mouth and eyes.

When she could see again, she saw Karkat's face and immediately wanted to take back what she had said. He had such a sad look on his face, like her words had really truly hurt him. He didn't say anything to her, and rolled over to lay between her and the back of the couch. He buried his face into the couch and just sort of lied there. Jade turned herself so that she could hug him from behind. "Kar, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it. Come out of the couch. Please. I really am sorry. I swear, I was only joking," she pleaded, trying to cajole him back out of the couch while gently tugging on him.

When he eventually turned around, he found a smiling Jade to greet his return, happy to see his once more. "There you are! Do you wanna watch a movie? You can choose what movie," she decided, hoping she could manage to make him happy again. "We can watch some troll Will Smith if you'd like." His face lit up a bit at this and he nodded vigorously.

She went into the kitchen to make popcorn even though she knew Karkat hated eating the stuff. When she came back, he had one of his favorites all ready to go, waiting for her. He had a perfect spot for her to cuddle up next to him. Once she sat down, he wrapped his arms tight around her and nuzzled his face into her hair. His face was right next to her ear when he whispered, "I just really wanted to watch movie. I win."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this is my first legit fanfic! I also made it for a friend. Woohoo!  
> Also, sorry for any and all errors.


End file.
